The present invention is a collapsible support structure having a highly portable form factor that is a compact, generally rectangular shape when collapsed, and a geometrically stable structure when in use.
There is a general need in many settings for a lightweight, inexpensive collapsible device, which has the stability to serve a multitude of support purposes. Such settings could be parks, campgrounds, waterfront recreational sites, storage facilities, sporting meets, exhibits, shows, as well as a general purpose stanchion for supporting items at a work site. Furthermore, the specific utility of such a collapsible device could be used as a stool, or in pairs as a sleeping cot, as well as for support of recreational items such as kayaks, camping gear, and the like, or possibly providing the support for a work surface or a cot for sleeping or to hold tools, signs, and construction materials at a work sites.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a portable collapsible support structure whereby in the open position opposing forces from the load provide a free standing, stable structure. The erection of the support structure results in the opposition of the two opposing forces and thereby produces a fixed and stable structure without the need to adjust, tighten, or insert bolts, pins or cords. Accordingly the simplicity of the current invention over the prior art enhances reliability, utility and cost of manufacturing.
Representative problems encountered with the use of previously known support structures include the need for excessive interacting componentry, limitations on the collapsed to open ratio, difficulty in opening/closing and lack of rigidity. Numerous known devices implement designs for a portable and collapsible structure. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,703 describes a portable work station having an attached table top. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,910 describes an “X” shaped support structure that is collapsible. These designs incorporate hinges with pins, spring-loaded members, and securing devices to secure the apparatus in the open and/or closed position. The present invention is collapsible without requiring any actions other than removing the load and lifting from the ground. Accordingly the present invention can be deployed using one hand and closed in the same manner and is therefore easier to use and most convenient for the aforementioned purposes.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a generic collapsible structure that is readily erected to a stable stanchion having a base perimeter dimension generally larger than the supporting surface area.
Another object of the invention is a support structure that can be collapsed into a relatively small package without sacrificing the rigidity and strength of the structure in its open position.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a collapsible structure that may be maintained in an open position, absent any locking mechanisms.
A feature of the invention is to provide two or more support structures that are light and easy to carry and can be used in combination to provide a stable support base for a multitude of objects.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a structure that is easily stored and transported and opens to enable the secure holding and placement of work and/or recreational articles.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a support device comprising: a first assembly, said first assembly including two struts pivotally connected along a midsection thereof so as to form an angle therebetween; and a second assembly having two struts connected to one another so as to form an acute angle therebetween, wherein an end of each strut in the first assembly is connected to an end of each strut in the second assembly at a vertex to form the supporting device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a work support system for supporting a load thereon, comprising: at least two supporting devices, each supporting device including a first assembly, said first assembly including two struts pivotally connected along a midsection thereof so as to form an angle therebetween, and a second assembly having two struts connected to one another so as to form an acute angle therebetween, wherein an end of each strut in the first assembly is connected to an end of each strut in the second assembly at a vertex to form the supporting device; and a web spanning between vertices where the ends of each strut in the first assembly are connected to the ends of each strut in the second assembly; wherein the load is positioned so as to be supported at opposite ends thereof by each supporting device.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for constructing a collapsible, portable support device, comprising: creating a first assembly including two struts by pivotally connecting the struts along a midsection thereof so as to form an angle therebetween; and creating a second assembly using two struts by connecting one to the other so as to form an acute angle therebetween, and connecting an end of each strut in the first assembly to an end of each strut in the second assembly at a vertex to form the supporting device.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a collapsible structure, comprised of: a first strut assembly comprising a first pair of struts joined by a first coupling to form an apex between said first pair of struts, a second strut assembly comprising a second pair of struts joined by a second coupling to form an apex between said second pair of struts, wherein the first strut assembly is pivotably joined to the second strut assembly, thereby forming a first joint between the first strut of the first pair of struts and the first strut of the second pair of struts, and a second joint between the second strut of the first pair of struts and the second strut of the second pair of struts, and wherein the first joint is joined to the second joint by a flexible cord, and wherein the first coupling of the first strut assembly is joined to the second coupling of the second strut assembly by a flexible web.